


Flying Curfew

by sgwells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flying, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwells/pseuds/sgwells
Summary: Head Girl, Lily Evans, is walking the Hogwarts grounds as curfew vastly approaches. She is about to head to bed before she runs into the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, James Potter, squeezing in some last minute practice.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 34





	Flying Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Scorpious and Rose fan fiction I read years ago. I tried really hard to find it, but I couldn't even remember the title. Also many different fan arts inspired this as well. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Once again, Lily was walking outside taking in the summer weather. It had just started getting warm again at Hogwarts, and most students were scattered all over the grounds. Some could be seen by the lake or in the various courtyards, but as the threat of curfew loomed closer, Lily was basically the only one left outside. The sun was setting, painting the sky various oranges and pinks. One might’ve thought that Lily should probably go inside already, but she didn’t want to leave the warm weather just yet. It also helped that she just so happened to be Head Girl, so if she did not manage to make it back to her dorm room in time, she could easily make an excuse. 

She took refuge next to the lake under the shady beech tree. Her bag laid against her leg, and she rested her head against the tree. Lily really enjoyed these calm, quiet moments. Seventh year was very stressful with the N.E.W.Ts vastly approaching at the end of the term. It seemed that all of the seventh years were constantly studying. These exams really would determine their future, the stress was almost too much for some. Many had been seen taking calming droughts, but who could blame them. Lily felt a sense of relief wash over her as she remembered her finished potions essay laid neatly on her bed along with the other assignments she had already made a sizable dent in. 

The sun was setting dangerously low and the light left was slowly dwindling. Lily stood up at once. Brushing off her robes, she grabbed her bag and started to head towards the castle. She was Head Girl, but she really didn’t want to somehow end up with a detention. A detention could tarnish her perfect record. A swooshing sound coming from the quidditch pitch quite a distance away caught her attention. 

There couldn’t possibly be a practice going on, right now? She thought. 

She wasn’t an avid fan of quidditch, but even she knew that the final game was about a week away. Slytherin v. Gryffindor. Tensions were very high, as many different scouts would be attending this game. You couldn’t make it very far through the Gryffindor common room without seeing one of the players slouched over different pieces of parchments with all sorts of plays. Lily was surprised that they even had the brain capacity to do that much research into the barbaric game. One day she even came across a list of Slytherin’s different attacks, and next to it were ways the Gryffindors were to defend themselves if one of the attacks were to be played. 

When she reached the field, which was quite a ways from the castle, she was surprised to see there wasn’t a team practicing. It was just the captain of the Gryffindor team, ruthlessly throwing the quaffle at the three hoops. James Potter, the nuisance that used to take every opportunity he could get to ask Lily out. Key word, used. Something happened to him over the summer, and when he arrived at Hogwarts, everyone was met with a much more mature and sophisticated James. What was even more surprising, was when he entered the prefect's carriage with a shiny head boy badge pinned to his chest. At first, this predicament unbelievably enraged Lily, who of course like everyone else, believed he would abuse his position to get away with everything. Or even worse, bully all of the other students like he was so well known for doing. But James approached the new position with a deflated ego, and a new selfless authority. 

Even Lily had to admit that James was a brilliant quidditch player. Nobody flew through the air like he did. He could take any broom and mold to it like it was a part of his body. She was completely mesmerized by the boy, who kept swearing under his breath every time he would “make a mistake”, which Lily was confused by, considering he threw the quaffle through the hoops so effortlessly. He was so zoned in with what he was doing, he didn’t even take notice to the redhead watching him below. 

She watched James for many more moments. Silently admiring how he looked in his quidditch robes, but she quickly snapped out of her daze.

“It’s quite late, isn’t it Potter?” She called up to him. Startled, James weakly threw the quaffle through the hoop while looking down at her. It of course still flew through the middle of the hoop. James let the quaffle fall all the way to the ground and now stared directly at her. His signature smirk settled across his face. 

“Are you stalking me, Evans?” James joked. Which caused Lily to flush a little.

“Of course not. I was about to head inside when I thought I heard students about to miss curfew.” Lily defended herself.

“Oh yes, we wouldn’t want that now would we.” James flew down to where she was standing. It was evident that a blush was taking up most of her face. She would say it was the warm weather, but anyone else would know otherwise. 

“Speaking of curfew, what are you doing out so close to it?” She asked, she had meant for her tone to be much more authoritative.

“Well-” He flipped over on his broom so now he dangled upside down, with his face merely inches away from hers. “Practicing of course!” He said in the most amusing way he could. Startled, Lily took a step back, her face now completely ablaze. 

“Well anyone with a brain could determine that, Potter, what I mean is-” 

“Come flying with me?” James cut her off. 

If he had asked Lily this last year or any other year, she would’ve immediately denied and possibly slapped that stupid, yet handsome, smile off of his face. But something ignited within her, and she was seriously considering it.

“I don’t even have a broom, Potter.” She brushed off his ridiculous request with a few laughs. But James already had a solution for this. He flipped back over and dismounted his own broom.

“We will share mine!” He said. The familiar bewildered expression of Lily Evans erupted across her face. A million thoughts ran through her head all at once, and the factual and realistic part of her brain took over. 

“That's so insanely dangerous! Flying in itself already has a magnitude of risk involved. But two people on one broom? One is bound to plummet to their death. How thick can you be, I mean come on Potter-” She was cut off again.

“Lily, fly with me.” He repeated himself. He stretched his hand for her to take. “Trust me, I won’t let you fall.” He reassured her. It took her a few moments for her to really rack through her brain and come up with all of the different, painful, outcomes that would happen if she accepted. But then the other half of her brain took over.

“Ok.” She said softly as she took his hand. She let her bag fall from her shoulder and hit the ground. James led her around his broom which he gripped tightly. 

“I haven’t flown in ages.” She said quietly which caused James to laugh a little. He helped her mount and went behind her. Her hands tightened considerably around the broom. He reached through her arms and gripped the broom again. He knew better than to let her steer. He rested his chest against her back, and Lily started to breathe a little heavier and an unfamiliar feeling flooded through her. James sensed this.

“Trust me, Lily.” He whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickled her cheek and she just knew that if he was looking at her face, he would make fun of the deep blush that seemed to be a permanent fixture. Together they pushed off of the ground and Lily instantly shut her eyes as they rapidly ascended through the air. When they finally stopped moving, Lily let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. James was able to see through his peripheral vision that her eyes were tightly shut. 

“Evans, open your eyes. You’re missing the best part.” He said and Lily decided to muster up some of that Gryffindor bravery and open her eyes. When she finally did, that breath she had just regained left her again. The sight in front of her was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. The lake now reflected the crescent moon and the castle glittered against the dark sky. She looked down at the quidditch pitch which now seemed minuscule in comparison to everything. 

“Oh James, it's beautiful.” Lily said, still quite taken back by the scene in front of her. 

“So beautiful.” James said very quietly. Lily was oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t even staring at their surroundings. He took this opportunity to rest his chin on her shoulder and really take in that familiar floral scent that always seemed to follow her wherever she went. She leaned back against him, and just stared out.

By now, she had let go of the broom, seeming to completely intrust James with her safety. 

Any thoughts about curfew, had flown far far away from them.


End file.
